


A Helping Hand (#52 Shave)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has to help Neal with a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand (#52 Shave)

Neal just wanted the month to be over.

The bulky cast on his wrist had been an annoyance in the hospital but by the time he got home he wanted to scream. He couldn’t get into his suits and was stuck wearing t-shirts at the office. Taking a shower with a plastic bag over his arm had nearly driven him to tears.

And while he always prided himself on being reasonably ambidextrous there were a few things he really only did with his right hand. Which is why Neal was trying not to breathe as Peter carefully shaved his face.


End file.
